New Warriors
New Warriors is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :New Warriors #11: 22 Oct 2014 Current Issue :New Warriors #12: 26 Nov 2014 Next Issue :New Warriors #1: 15 Apr 2020 Status A five-issue series starts April 2020. Characters Main Characters *'Wondra' - formerly known as Jubilee *'Decibel' - formerly known as Chamber *'Sofia Mantega' - formerly known as Wind Dancer *'Blackwing' - formerly known as Beak *'Ripcord' - formerly known as Stacy X *'Tempest' *'Skybolt' *'Phaser' *'Night Thrasher' - formerly known as Bandit Allies Enemies *'Iron Man' *'Zodiac' *'Alphaclan]' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines New Warriors #12 New Warriors #11 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'New Warriors Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-26 & Annual #1-2, plus Avengers vol. 1 #341-342. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167749 Trade Paperbacks *'New Warriors: Darkness & Light' - Collects vol. 1 #27-36 & Annual #3, plus Night Thrasher: Four Control #1-4. "As the Infinity War begins, Speedball and Rage take on their doppelgangers! But when the Warriors head to the Middle East to fight a whole different kind of war, they must face harsh truths — and make impossible decisions! Night Thrasher steps out of the Warriors’ shadow to take care of business — learning the four key steps to control his own destiny! But when the Darkforce, source of Silhouette’s powers, threatens to engulf New York City in eternal shadow, the Warriors — along with Spider-Man and Doctor Strange — must face the darkness within! Plus: Will Cloak and Dagger join the team?" - - (forthcoming, August 2018) *'Civil War Prelude: New Warriors' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "When Night Thrasher strikes a mysterious deal with a reality-TV producer, the New Warriors move out of New York — and into a very cramped van — to travel across America, and help small-town residents deal with the roving villains and superhuman threats that the major super-teams are too busy to tackle! But will the Warriors’ filmed exploits be uplifting, or just exploitative? And is heartland America ready for big-city super heroics?" - *'New Warriors, vol. 1: The Next Right Thing' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "Someone is gift-wrapping super-villains for the police. Someone is defacing Super Human Registration posters. Someone is raising eyebrows all around town — from City Hall to Tony Stark's war chamber. And the only clue to their identity—two spray-painted letters: N.W. Who are these mysterious young upstarts that have dared to fight the powers-that-be? And what do they want from a de-powered mutant named Sofia? Are the New Warriors truly back from the dead? Or has something new risen from the ashes of Stamford?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126740 *'New Warriors, vol. 2: Thrashed' - Collects vol. 4 #7-13. "Now officially a member of the team, former X-Man Sofia Mantega undertakes her first mission as a New Warrior! But when things don't quite go as planned, the Warriors are left to wonder: Did one of their teammates have an ulterior motive for pulling this job? Plus: What is Night Thrasher doing while the New Warriors are trussing up super-villains?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126759 *'Secret Invasion: New Warriors' - Collects vol. 4 #14-20. "Skrulls. Shape-changing aliens who have invaded Earth. Impersonating and replacing your friends and family. Maybe even taking the place of a brother. When an army of Skrulls arrives in Manhattan, Donyell Taylor asks: Was the Night Thrasher who died in Stamford, Connecticut really his brother? Or could it have been a Skrull? Desperate to find out if his brother is alive, Donyell rushes off to investigate. Little does he know, some familiar faces might be launching an investigation of their own. One that puts them on a collision course with their former teammate." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131760 *'New Warriors, vol. 1: The Kids Are All Fight' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. "Speedball and Justice gather a group of young heroes including Sun Girl, Hummingbird, the new Nova and a couple of fresh faces to stop the latest threat to the Marvel Universe! Atlanteans, Inhumans, Morlocks, clones and hundreds of other so-called “superior” beings are living among normal humans — but not everyone is pleased about that. The High Evolutionary has raised an army to combat the evolution of humanity — and the New Warriors are locked in his deadly sights! If it’s not human, it dies — but why? And what do the mighty Evolutionaries want with Nova? As worldwide genocide approaches and Nova encounters the captive Scarlet Spider, the Second Evolutionary War begins! Can the Warriors stop worldwide genocide? Should they? How many lives would you sacrifice to save all of humanity?" - *'New Warriors, vol. 2: Always and Forever' - Collects vol. 5 #7-12. "The New Warriors are pulled into INHUMANITY as their own resident Inhuman, Haechi, is targeted by two different tribes of Inhumans — and faces a difficult choice! Meanwhile, Jake Waffles and Mister Whiskers are back, but are they friends or foes? What does Jake Waffles possess that Speedball wants so badly? And who is hunting Nova? As Justice and Scarlet Spider hit the road together for Houston, the New Warriors take their fight straight back to the High Evolutionary! But who is truly behind the High Evolutionary’s plans? Can anyone trust the Evolutionaries? For the fate of all things not-quite-human, the war is on — and not everyone will survive! Judgment has come for humanity, for Earth — and for the New Warriors!" - Digital *'New Warriors Classic, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6, plus Thor vol. 1 #411-412. - *'New Warriors, vol. 1: The Kids Are All Fight' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 5 Writer: Christopher Yost. Artist: Marcus To. Covers: Ramon Perez. Volume 6 Writer: Daniel Kibblesmith. Artist: Luciano Vecchio. Covers: R.B. Silva. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-75, 1990-1996 * Volume 2: #1-10, 1999-2000 * Volume 3: #1-6, 2005 (mini-series) * Volume 4: #1-20, 2007-2009 * Volume 5: #1-12, 2014 * Volume 6: #1-5, 2020 (mini-series) Future Publication Dates :New Warriors #1: 15 Apr 2020 News & Features * 30 Jun 2014 - Chris Yost Gives the 'New Warriors' Fierce Foes & Animal Allies * 13 Oct 2013 - [http://www.newsarama.com/19233-nycc-exclusive-new-warriors-regroup-relaunch-in-2014.html NYCC Exclusive: New Warriors Regroup, Relaunch in 2014] * 29 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16220 Counter Force Majeure: Grevioux talks New Warriors] * 10 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006773 Grevioux's New Warriors] * 08 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12057 Jon Malin Comes Out to Play in New Warriors #7-8] * 11 Jul 2007 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=964 The new New Warriors] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:New Warriors Category:Super-Hero